Deathstroke (Manu Bennett)
History Origin Slade Wilson also known as Deathstroke is a member of The ASIS, also known as Australian Secret Intelligence Service. He, along with his partner Billy Wintergreen, were sent to Lian Yu to rescue Yao Fei and free him from The Island Prison. Both he and his partner wear a mask to protect their identities during their missions; while wearing the masks they are known only by the name Deathstroke. At some point during his and Billy Wintergreen's time on Lian Yu some event occurred which caused them to sever ties and stop working together, and Billy Wintergreen eventually joins and began working for Edward Fyers and his team on The Island Prison. Escape Plan with Yao Fei After his partner leaves, he eventually locates Yao Fei, with whom he begins planning an escape from The Island. Together, they succeed in locating The Island's airfield and quickly realize that the only possible option requires them to assault the airstrip together due to the heavy defenses and patrols put in place by Edward Fyers and his men. Some time later, Yao Fei is captured by Edward Fyers and is blackmailed into working for Fyers alongside Slade's old partner, Bill Wintergreen, thus eliminating Slade's chances of a successful extraction by that route. Meeting Oliver Queen Having escaped Edward Fyers prison and death as well with the help of Yao Fei Oliver Queen uses the map Yao Fei gave him. The map tells him to find a certain location on The Island. He eventually finds the location which is the site of a crashed plane by the looks of the plan has been on The Island for several years. While searching the plane Oliver Queen is quickly attacked and captured by Slade Wilson. Oliver Queen informs Slade Wilson that Yao Fei to the location who must of wanted the of them to find each other. Slade Wilson quickly realizes that since Yao Fei is now being force to work for Edward Fyers that the reason Oliver Queen must of been sent to him was to once again to try the escape plan the two have been planing on how to get of The Island. Wanting to see what type of a fighter Oliver Queen is Slade Wilson briefly begins to fight him however quickly realizing that Oliver Queen is a pathetic fighter he quickly knocks him out with one punch. Slade Wilson then ties him to a chair an once Oliver Queen comes to he then explains that since Oliver Queen can't watch his back he will simply kill him since he can't help with the assault and overall escape plan on The Island's airfield strip. An also not wanting Oliver Queen to reveal any information or his current location to Edward Fyers killing him is the best option in the end. However before Slade Wilson can kill him Oliver Queen injures his hand and breaks free and punches Slade Wilson in the face. Laughing and impressed at what Oliver Queen just did he introduces himself saying that there might be a warrior in Oliver Queen after all. Slade Wilson warns Oliver Queen that if he interferes with his escape plan he will kill him however Oliver Queen tells him that will simply result in Slade Wilson being trapped on The Island. Oliver Queen ask Slade Wilson what they should do next which he simply states train since he needs to have him trained and ready for the assault. Slade Wilson tells him to go in choose a weapon from the supplies he suggest a sword since that is what he himself likes using. However as he is searching for a weapon Oliver Queen comes across the Deathstroke Mask thinking that Slade Wilson was the one that tortured him earlier which then Slade Wilson informs him it wasn't him but his former partner. Slade Wilson then tell Oliver Queen the origin of the Deathstroke mask along with his reason for being on The Island and his connection to Yao Fei. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Slade is a highly skilled martial artist, performing lightning fast acrobatic attacks with minimal effort, then switching to slower, more calculated moves to trip up his opponents. He also teaches Eskrima to Oliver. *'Swordsmanship': Like his comics counterpart, Slade is highly skilled with a blade, wielding what appears to be a ninjato in close quarter combat. Appearances Arrow *Season One **"Betrayal" **"The Odyssey" **"Dodger" **"Dead To Rights" **"The Huntress Returns" **"Salvation" **"Unfinished Business" **"Home Invasion" **"Darkness on The Edge of Town" **"Sacrifice" *Season Two *Season Three **"The Return" *Season Four **"Genesis" (Cameo) *Season Five **"Invasion!" (Cameo) **"Missing" (Cameo) **"Lian Yu" *Season Six **"Fallout" **"Deathstroke Returns" **"Promises Kept" *Season Eight **"Crisis on Infinite Earths" (Cameo) **"Fadeout" (Cameo) Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Deathstroke (Manu Bennett)/Gallery *Deathstroke Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Slade_Wilson_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Slade_Wilson Category:Arrow Characters